The Overos & Privet Drive
by Professor Lukus Kastor
Summary: What if a squib and muggleborn from the US moved into Number Twelve, Privet Drive. What if they noticed Harry at the Dursley's and there treatment and abuse of Harry. A different Harry Potter attends Hogwarts. SmartHarry! DumbledoreBashing! DifferntHouseHarry! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Back to England

Cynthia Overo moved into Number Twelve Privet Drive on December 1rst, 2001. Her husband had decided to move to Little Whinging to open up a closed down gym to cater to the small town hoping to add to his chain throughout England. Her husband Marcus is a Muggleborn from the States. Marcus attended the Salem Institute of Superior Magical Education. He met Cynthia at coffee shop in New Haven Connecticut while he was finishing up his Exercise Science Degree at Yale University in 1984. Marc's parents always encouraged him to get an education in both his magical world and the mundane world. Marc was always into fitness and nutrition due to his father being a Doctor and his mother being a nurse. Once Marc finished his magical education he decided to go to college to obtain a mundane degree deciding to leave the wizarding world behind.

A few months into their relationship Cynthia came clean that she is a squib from England of the Ancient and Noble house of Zabini, of course she was disowned by her family because she was a squib. She decided that after she was cast out she would come to America to start new. She got a job in the town of New Haven as a waitress at the age of 18 in 1982, when she migrated to America. Cynthia is a very intelligent and studious girl. In all of her free time she bought secondhand textbooks and other books and worked towards getting a Mundane High School diploma. When she met Marc at the age 20 she was working towards a mundane degree in English while writing fantasy books on the side about fictional magic. Although she still stayed in touch with a few magical friends from Europe and England mainly Muggle borns and a few progressive thinking Purebloods. They dated for about two months before Cynthia realized that Marc was a wizard at first they fought and didn't see each other for a while because Cindy closed up but finally after months they reconciled and she told Marc she was a squib. In 1988 the two were married and doing well. Cindy had published the first book and Marc had open his fifth gym on the east coast of America with plans to open plenty more. In 1993 Cindy had stopped writing books with about thirteen written and amassed a good amount of money. Marc and Cindy had decided to move to England because Marc and acquired a few closed down gym throughout England that he decided to renovate and open to expand his gyms international,

The day they moved into Number Twelve Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey that Marc approached Cindy. "Honey, I just finished up establishing the wards for the house and was doing scans for any other wards in the area just to see if there are any other magicals. I found some, some very powerful wards around Number Four!" O, Honey I wonder who they are but we have always did are best to avoid other magicals and we've done well. I think we should leave it and do our best not to find out who they are even if they are neighbors." Exclaimed Cindy. "But, Babe aren't you curious at all I'm not going to lie to you I've been craving some friendships with others of our kind, well my kind couldn't we at least see who they are and feel them out." Marc pleaded with his wife. "OK! We will go over there tomorrow only after we visit other neighbors so we don't seem suspicious."


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**AN: here are the fonts and what they are.**

 _ **Spells**_

 _Mind Speaking_

 _ **$Parlestounge Speech & Spells$**_

Marc and Cindy walk up to Number Four, Privet Drive on a cold winter after noon. Marc knocks on the door. A very large and round man opens the door. "Oi, who might you two be?" Marc speaks first "Hi, My name is Marc Overo and this is my wife Cynthia. We just moved into the Number Twelve and we were just taking the time to day go around and introduce ourselves." Vernon turns around shouts into the house, "PETUNIA come to the front door we have new neighbors and they've come to introduce themselves." A very semi tall looking woman with stringy black hair and certain turn to her nose in the air walks out of the kitchen with an apron on and two toddlers on each hip. One is cry profusely and the other is an eeire quiet and calm. "OOOO Hello there my name is Petunia Dursley, this here (Motioning toward the baby crying like a whale) is my Dudders, my pride and joy and this (with venom in her voice) is Harry, Harry Potter my deceased sisters son we have so graciously taken him due to their untimely death." Spouts out Petunia. " Oi, I forgot to introduce myself. Ha my name Is Vernon Dursley, I work down and Grunnings Drills just found out I'm being considered for a promotion to shift supervisor, Pet here stays home and takes care of me Dudders (Also with venom in his voice) and the boy." "Due come in let me put the little ones down and Ill fetch us some biscuits and tea." Petunia insists. "O, Thank you that would be nice maybe you could give us some information on the neighborhood and area." Cynthia says with a airy and polite voice as Petunia's eyes light up with a gleam and the forming of a pretty evil looking smirk.

Marc turns and looks directly into his wife's eyes and whispers _**Legilimens**_ _. Honey I'm going to establish the subtle connection so we may talk to each other while we are here without having to lock eyes; Ok Marcus did you take notice to who is in Petunia hands?!; Yes she said Harry Potter the name sounds familiar but I can't remember from where!; Marcus that is Harry Potter the DAMN BOY WHO LIVED who damn well DEFEATED the OOO SOOO GREAT LORD VOLDEMORT that half of all the old families and pureblood pledged their fortunes and loyalty too! AND he lives with MUGGLES who by their venomous voices when refer to him do not even care for him!; OK, OK you need to calm down Cindy!_ As Marcus establishes the subtle connection between their minds after about 3 seconds there conversation begins as Vernon leads them into the sitting room.

"So Marc, I my boy I can tell you're not from good ol' England for sure and my guess would be American but your wife there I can tell is English although she's lost her accent quite a bit. What brings you to England what line of work are you in? Vernon says with a bit of judgement in his voice and glares at Marc. "Well, I own and operate and international chain of gyms and fitness center throughout England I have 6 so far and I have 14 on the east coast back in the States. My wife here yes was born and raised in England and migrated to America when she was 18." Almost on cue Cynthia interrupts Marc and says. "O Marc you should stop and can speak for myself- Vernon makes a grunting noise and viscously shoots Cynthia a glare- I right children books and do some small editing on the side for newspaper columns and magazine articles and decided that I might start babysitting on the side for some extra cash and plus I love children." "Oi, So what is it you two can't have children or what?" As, Vernon says this Petunia walks in with a tray of tea and biscuits. " O, Vernon please shut your mouth how dare you ask that question!" Petunia shouts and Vernon, puts the tray down and swats him aside the head."

"So, Cynthia you said you were thinking of babysitting on the side? _Honey that man is such oaf and a disrespectful man who obviously has outlandish sexist view. And Petunia seems off too. Harry Potter is with them!; Ok, Cyn you have to explain who he is to me now! I don't know who he is! (Cynthia summons a few memories on reading an article in the New Haven Magical News titled "BRITISH CLAIMED DARK LORD HAS BEEN DEFEATED" then a memory of a phone call of one of her friends telling her it was the Potter Boy, Harry James Potter son of James Potter who her friend graduated from Hogwarts with, then a memory of a copy of the Daily Prophet her friend sent her "HARRY POTTER,THE BOY WHO LIVED, DEFEATER OF HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED; There MARCUS do you remember now! Dumbledore must have placed him here that old fool! We have to help him!; I have an idea Cynthia run with the babysitting thing we can help him that way, we will tell him about the wizarding world, educate him, and train him to spite Dumbledore from what you have told me of him he sounds like a manipulative old coot!; Ok Marc I will._

"Yes, Petunia I am so if you ever need help with the little ones or a break I'm available, I am CPR certified and have basic first aid training as well." Marc cuts in. " I do have an opening for a receptionist at the gym I'm opening up here soon in town if you know anyone looking for a job Petunia." As he whispers _**Legilimens,**_ while looking into Petunias eyes, he quickly plants numerous suggestions to get Petunia to say she wants the job and she could need the break and to tell Vernon that they need the money to take care of the boy as well. He also plants the suggestion to ask Cynthia to babysit the boys. Petunia replies. "You know Marc I think I could do that job I could use the break, and you know Vernon we could use the money to help take care of the boy (glaring at Harry), and Cynthia we could most definitely use you as a babysitter!" Vernon near chokes on his tea, Marc sends a wandless silencing charm Vernon's way as Cynthia begins to speak. "O really Petunia that would be great, more reason to go shopping I can get the boys all kinds of toys and books I almost forgot to mention I do reading and writing tutor every once in a while I'll through that in for free too!"

Cynthia springs up to hug Petunia who stiffens. "O we are going to be the best neighbors and take care of each other." Cynthia says with a fake caring and airy voice. "And Vernon I hope this doesn't bother you, you haven't said much- As Marc wandlessly cancels the silencing spell and casts _**Legilimens**_ and plants the suggestions to say he's fine with it and very pleased- I don't want to over step." As Marc and Cynthia begin to walk to the door Petunia follows them once again welcoming them into the neighborhood and a good day promising to talk with them about the job and the babysitting.

Marc turns to Cynthia. "See I told you I had an idea." And grins.


End file.
